The long-term neurobehavioral effects of perinatal exposure of Japanese quail eggs (Coturnix coturnix japonica) to 2450 MHz CW microwave irradiation at a power density of 5 mW/sq. for the first 12 days of incubation will be assessed in this experiment. Measures include sexual and reproductive behaviors, a battery of behavioral and neurological measurements, learning and retention, and baseline performance on an operant schedule. Work already completed tentatively suggests differences on learning measures.